Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle floor lower structure.
Related Art
Vehicle fuel tank placement structures are conventionally known in vehicles including a floor tunnel between a driving seat and a front passenger seat, in which a portion of a fuel tank placed under the floor is disposed inside the floor tunnel, and a vehicle width direction outside end portion of the fuel tank juts outs as far as the vehicle body lower side of the driving seat and the front passenger seat, thereby securing the capacity of the fuel tank (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-85382).